


Greaser Candy

by redisarevolution



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Humanstuck, Cronus is a silly sap, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Meenah plays matchmaker, cute couple, senior prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redisarevolution/pseuds/redisarevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus was dragged to senior prom by Meenah and isn't interested until Meenah mentions Cronus' crush is there..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greaser Candy

Cronus sighed, throwing his finished cigarette out. It was times like these he wished he didn't let Meenah convince him to come to senior prom. The music was always a little too loud and someone always spiked the punch and there was always those people who got a little too provocative. The list could go on. The theme this year was 1950s,which was his thing, but like he said, he wanted nothing to do with prom.  
"Hey! Fishbreath! Come on, the party's inside!", Meenah called from the entrance to prom. She was wearing a black crop top with a pink leather jacket. She had black cutoff shorts and wore out chucks.

"Nah. I just vwanna stay out here."  
"Boring! Clam up and get in here! Ya making ya self look like a beached whale." She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him in. For a tiny ghetto blonde, she sure had a grip. Training with tridents had its advantages. He braced himself for blaring music and awkward standing on the side of the wall. At least, that's what he planned, but Meenah wasn't having it. Dragging him to the dance floor, they move side to side, not touching at all. "Psst! There's a reason I brought you her, you dumbass. Look over there." She motions to her left and his gaze travels over to a couple dancing together.

It was none other than the ironic brony Dirk Strider and Jane Crocker. He was still wearing his pointy anime shades and had a leather jacket on with a white t-shirt and denim jeans that were rolled up a bit. Jane was wearing a light blue white polka dot dress that tied around the neck and a pair of white heels. They seemed to be having a good time and surprisingly, Dirk was smiling. His boyfriend, Jake English, was busy trying to keep Roxy from going for the punch. Eventually, they step out of the dance circle and Dirk goes to help Jake out while Jane sits down, waiting for her dance partner to return. Meenah kicks Cronus in the shin, making him wince in pain and returning his attention to her. "Go and woo her like you've been trying all year, ya wannabe greaser. I'm gonna go look for 'Ranea."

She turns swiftly, stalking off as he rubbed his now injured knee. He slips through the crowd, making his way over to the brunette. She didn't seem to notice him until he sat down next to her. "Oh, hello Cronus! I should've expected you to show up!" She smiled warmly at him, the same smile that took his heart four years ago in Home Economics. He forced his heart rate down, giving her a genuine smile. "Hey Janey. I actually vwasn't going to shovw up, but then Meenah shovwed up at my door and brought me here. Kind of glad I did, seeing you're here."

She blushed a light red, her lightly tanned skin glowing. Cronus had always admired her from afar. She wasn't petite, a little more on the chubby side, but he didn't care. He actually liked that about her. She was confident enough to set anyone who tried to make fun of her straight. She could bake like no tomorrow. She had the cutest interest in detective stories and pranks. He loved her laugh best. It was like a cross between a chuckle and a giggle with a snort or two in there. He found it endearing. He didn't know why, but he supposed that's why he started leaving little notes in her locker, always waiting to see her reactions. She always held onto them, walking around with them close to her as she seemed to glow for the rest of the day.

Now, on the night of their last day as high schoolers, it only seemed right to confess. But, not now. First, a dance. "Hey, did you vwanna dance?"  
She turned back to him, her baby blue eyes bright with anticipation. "Yes."  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the middle of the group of people. He turned around and held her hands as they moved forward and back. She had a big smile on her face, puffing up her cheeks as moved her shoulders and her hips side to side. He followed her lead, her movements getting stronger as she bounced. He grinned, twirling her around as she let out a laugh. He pulled her closer before turning outwards, holding onto one of her hands. She kicked her leg out before he pulled her towards him again. He lets go of her altogether and they dance in place together until the song stopped. The DJ, Dave Strider not surprisingly, had pulled the microphone to him.  
"Last song, nerds. It's slow so grab ya lady or man or smuppets or glasses. Have fun, ya shits on a cracker."

Cronus realizes that this was his chance to confess to her. He bowed and held out a hand. He still had his gentleman side, despite what those say about him having no self respect. "May I hawve this dance?"  
She blushed a furious red, grabbing his hand gently. "Yes, you may."  
He straightens up, gently placing his other hand above her hip while her hand was on his shoulder. He locked his bright violet eyes with her sparkling blue ones as they slowly moved in a square together. The world didn't matter to him, just this beautiful girl who he fell in love with. The same girl who laughed when he accidentally poured sugar onto a slab of steak, which actually wasn't that bad. The same girl who poured a bucket of water and flour on him on April's Fools Day. That same girl who managed to make high school not a living hell for him.

His heart sped up again and he had the sudden urge to do something crazy. He moved faster, pulling her along with him. She didn't seem to mind, with her smile growing by the second. He twirled her around and pulled her in, picking her up by her waist and spinning in a circle, a shocked expression on her face. Then, Cronus made the biggest mistake of his life. He wasn't paying attention and he tripped over his own feet. "Oh shit," he whispers as he goes down, bringing her with him. She let out a small squeal and he tries to make sure she doesn't get hurt, so he lets her fall on him.

His head hits the floor and suddenly, he feels kind of nauseous. He lets out a groan and covers his face with his hands. Wow, way to go Cronus. You managed to embarrass not only yourself but probably Jane as well.  
"Cronus?", he hears faintly and he removes his hands from his face to see Jane directly above him. She had a concerned look on her face. "Hey Jane. Sorry about that."  
He goes to sit up and she moves off of him, still on the floor. She reaches around him to touch the back of his head and he winces in pain for the second time in a night. "Oh dear, maybe we should get you home. There's a bump on your head," she says softly. He lazily waves her off, giving out a small laugh. "And here I thought I could tell you hovw I feel about ya, babe."

And that's when Cronus internally facepalmed. He tried not to use that nickname on her as he noticed the reactions from the girls he was friends with. They were not pleasant ones, to say the least. Her reaction was a little different. She stared at him and he notices her ears turning red. It traveled to her face then her neck. "It was you," she said quietly.  
The tension was very thick. Cronus was unsure of her reaction. She didn't seem happy or mad. It was more of a neutral reaction. Finally, she moved. Closer to him, in fact. Her expression changed to a smirk. Her eyes took on a seductive look, half closed and sparkling. She leaned in and he, subconsciously, leaned in as well and their lips connected in a chaste kiss. Her lips were soft and sweet, like freshly made icing. His wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer. Eventually, they had to break apart for air and her cheeks were a very light pink while he expected his olive skin to be flushed red. His heart rate told him that. "I suppose that means you feel the same, sweetie."  
She gave out a small laugh and hit him on the head lightly. "Well, shucks buster, I've been caught!", she jokes, standing up and pulling him up. He laughs with her and they walked out of prom, holding hands.  
\---

"Wait, Jane! You're our ride home!", Jake cried out, dragging Dirk and Roxy after her and her new boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this on a whim. I had no idea what I was doing, nor if I was in character at all. This was my first time ever writing these characters so I hope everything went well.
> 
> Inspiration from this post: http://reasonpeason.tumblr.com/post/82464100771/the-top-is-the-sketches-i-sent-the-buyer-to-choose


End file.
